disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
What We're About
What We're About is a song featured on the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. This was the sixth song from the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. It was written by Dan Book and Alexei Misoul. Lyrics I'm gonna be first to the finish line Never givin' up 'til we're out of time And I'm gonna make it there no doubt Thats what I'm about, I'm about Not gonna break 'til the music stops Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top If you got a dream, gotta let it out Show 'em what you're all about, all about Na na na na na I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah Na na na na na I got a feeling that it's our time Let's take this out to the streets Everyone following me We’ll throw our hands to the sky We’re celebrating our life Come on let’s give it a shot This may be all that we’ve got Right here, the moment is now Let’s show 'em what we’re about Oh woah Let’s show 'em what we’re about Oh woah If you don't try then you'll never know Just how far that you’re gonna go We can take off, fly the world around See what it’s all about, all about I can hear music in the air And I see people everywhere I can feel the magic in the crowd Cause that’s what we’re all about, all about Na na na na na I got a feeling that tonight’s the night, yeah Na na na na na I got a feeling that it’s our time Let’s take this out to the streets Everyone following me We’ll throw our hands to the sky We’ll celebrate it all night Come on let’s give it a shot This may be all that we’ve got Right here, the moment is now Let’s show 'em what we’re about Oh woah Let’s show 'em what we’re about Oh woah We're gonna be first to the finish line Never givin' up 'til we're out of time And we're gonna make it there, no doubt That's what I'm about, I'm about Not gonna break 'til the music stops Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top If you got a dream, gotta let it out Show 'em what you're all about, all about Let's take this out to the streets Everyone following me We’ll throw our hands to the sky We’re celebrating our life Come on let’s give it a shot This may be all that we’ve got Right here, the moment is now Let’s show 'em what we’re about Let's take this out to the streets Everyone following me We’ll throw our hands to the sky We’re celebrating our life Come on let’s give it a shot This may be all that we’ve got Right here, the moment is now Let’s show 'em what we’re about Oh woah Let's show 'em what we're about Oh woah Let's show 'em what we're about Na na na na na, yeah Let's show 'em what we're about Na na na na na, yeah Trivia *In a live chat with the Austin & Ally cast, Laura said this song is featured in the same episode that Dwayne Wade guest stars in. Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Ross Lynch Category:Songs